1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses, particularly plyometric exercise apparatuses, and specifically an apparatus for plyometrically exercising the muscles of the back, most notably the muscles of the lower back.
2. Background Art
For centuries, athletes have pursued techniques for improving body strength and quickness. Strength combined with speed results in power, and physical power is a principal goal of any athlete, regardless of the sport or game of interest. Strength conditioning (for example, many types of weight lifting) has been practiced since time immemorial. Exercises for improving speed and quickness have been practiced at least as long. Many xe2x80x9cspeedxe2x80x9d exercises focus on the performance of exercises designed to enhance quick, explosive movements. However, only in the past thirty years or so has a training system emerged which emphasizes xe2x80x9cexplosive-reactivexe2x80x9d power development. This comparatively modem athletic training system for boosting explosive-reactive power is known as xe2x80x9cplyometrics.xe2x80x9d
Generally, xe2x80x9cplyometricsxe2x80x9d refers to exercises characterized by powerful muscular contractions in response to rapid, dynamic loading or stretching of the involved muscles. Examples of plyometric movements include the sprinter launching from her starting blocks, a volleyball player leaping for the ball, the long jumper at the instant of take-off, the golfer during his swing, or the basketball player jumping for a rebound. Indeed, most sports involve movement requiring explosive bursts of effort, and participants in training can benefit greatly from plyometric exercise.
An excellent and comprehensive, yet manageably succinct, overview of plyometric exercise is provided by James Radcliffe and Robert Farentinos, in their book Plyometrics: Explosive Power Training (Human Kinetics Publishers, Champaign Ill.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. According to Radcliffe and Farentinos, modem plyometrics originated with training exercises developed by athletic coaches in the former U.S.S.R. and Warsaw Pact nations of the mid-1960s. An early proponent of plyometrics was Yuri Veroshanski, the Russian coach whose remarkably successful training of jumpers is universally acknowledged. Veroshanski emphasized depth jumps as a valuable plyometric exercise, and an central aspect of his conceptualization of plyometrics was his assertion that plyometric training promoted development of the entire neuromuscular system for power movements, not merely the contractile tissue alone.
The xe2x80x9cstretch reflexxe2x80x9d, also referred to as the muscle spindle reflex or myotactic reflex, is the basis of the motor processes involved in plyometrics. The stretch reflex is an essential process in the nervous system""s overall control of body movement. In many skilled athletic maneuvers immediately preceding an explosive-reactive movement, the muscles may undergo a rapid stretching, resulting from muscle loading. As explained by Radcliffe and Farentinos, this stretching has been referred to as the xe2x80x9ccocking phase,xe2x80x9d and occurs in such movements as the swing of a tennis racket or baseball bat. Unbeknownst (usually) to the athlete, during such a cocking phase the muscle fibers in the muscle groups responsible for the swing""s power are rapidly but slightly lengthened in anticipation of the swing. This rapid stretching of the muscles activates the muscle spindle reflex, which in turn sends a strong stimulus via the spinal cord to the muscles, causing them powerfully to contract.
For example, when a right-handed golfer begins her back swing, the bicep muscle of the left arm contracts and the tricep is stretched. When the golfer begins the forward swing, the tricep contracts powerfully in response to its rapid stretching which activated the muscle spindle reflex. According to Radcliffe and Farentinos, various terms have been suggested to describe phases of this phase reflex. The rapid loading of the muscle fibers immediately prior to muscle contraction has been called the xe2x80x9ceccentricxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cyieldingxe2x80x9d phase, the brief period of time between initiation of the eccentric phase and the reflex muscle contraction has been dubbed the xe2x80x9camortizationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9covercomingxe2x80x9d phase, and the contraction itself is the xe2x80x9cconcentric phase.xe2x80x9d It is believed that plyometric exercises promote various changes in the neuromuscular system, enhancing the ability of the muscle groups to respond more quickly and powerfully to slight and rapid changes in muscle length. An important feature of plyometric training evidently is the conditioning of the neuromuscular system to allow for faster and more powerful changes of direction, for example, going from down to up in jumping, or in moving the legs first forward and then backward while running. Reducing the time needed for this change in direction increases speed and power.
Much of plyometric training can be accomplished without the use of any exercises devices, such as through specially developed jumping, stepping, and hopping exercises. Others involve particularized uses of poles or weights, or controlled falling from specialized platforms. These exercises and aid devices commonly are used for plyometrically training the muscles of the limbs and abdomen.
Additional information about plyometric exercise can be found in Chu, D., National Strength and Conditioning Ass""n Journal, April-May 1984, pp. 20-25.
It is known, however, that properly exercising the muscles of the back can alleviate lower back pain. An aspect of the invention of the present invention is the determination that back muscle conditioning, and its role in back pain therapy, should be extended to include plyometric exercise. A need results for an apparatus adapted to permit the user to plyometrically exercise the muscles of the back, including the lower back. The disciplined use of such an apparatus, particularly with the assistance and supervision of a trained physician or therapist, may provide beneficial relief from lower back pain. The present invention fills this need.
An apparatus for plyometrically exercising the muscles of the user""s back. The apparatus includes a exercise panel connected parallel to a back panel, the exercise panel being movable in relation to the back panel. Springs are disposed between the exercise panel and the back panel, so that movement of the exercise panel in relation to the back panel requires compression or extension of the springs. A seat panel is provided, which is connected to the back panel and when in use is disposed about perpendicular to the back panel. Body straps are provided for comfortably securing the user""s torso to the exercise panel. The user plyometrically exercises his back muscles by rapidly alternately pressing his back against the exercise panel to compress the springs, and then pushing forward against the body straps to pull the springs into tension and resist forward motion. Features are disclosed for enhancing the portability of the apparatus, and for removably attaching it to an ordinary chair when in use.
There is provided according to the invention an apparatus for plyometrically exercising the muscles of the user""s back. The apparatus features a rigid seat panel, a rigid back panel connected to the seat panel and disposable approximately perpendicular to the seat panel, an exercise panel disposed generally parallel to the back panel, one or more springs for movably connecting the exercise panel to the back panel, and at least one body strap connected to the exercise panel. By this assembly, the user may sit upon the seat panel with the user""s back in contact with the exercise panel and with the at least one body strap disposed around the torso of the user, and repeatedly and alternately first push against the exercise panel and the force of the springs, and then push against the at least one body strap and the force of the springs, and thus plyometrically exercise the muscles of her back.
The apparatus preferably also has a seat pad upon the seat panel and a back pad upon the exercise panel for the user""s comfort during use.
Preferably, the seat panel is pivotally connected to the back panel, such as by a hinge, whereby the seat panel is pivotal between a use position approximately perpendicular to the back panel and a storage position approximately parallel to the back panel.
The springs preferably are one or more helical coil spring mounted between the back panel and the exercise panel, and preferably are disposed symmetrically about the centroids of the back and exercise panels.
There is provided in the preferred embodiment means for adjusting the compression of the springs. This adjustment means may feature at least one threaded adjustment bolt mounted upon the exercise panel and extending through the back panel, and an adjustment knob screwably engaged to the at least one threaded adjustment bolt and contactable with the back panel, wherein rotation of the knob moves the back panel to vary the distance between the back panel and the exercise panel thereby to adjust the compression of the at least one coil spring.
The inventive apparatus preferably further includes at least one back attachment strap connected to the back panel, and the back attachment strap is removably engageable around the back of a chair to secure the back panel to the chair. Likewise, there ideally is provided at least one seat attachment strap connected to the seat panel, so that the seat attachment strap is removably engageable around the seat of a chair to secure the seat panel to the chair.
Notably, the seat panel is pivotal between a use position approximately perpendicular to the back panel and a storage position approximately parallel to the back panel, and when the seat panel is in the stored position, the back attachment strap is engageable around the seat panel, and the seat attachment strap is engageable around the back panel, thereby to hold the seat panel in the stored position.
The body straps preferably are a pair of shoulder straps, each of the straps having an upper end removably attachable to an upper portion of the exercise panel and a lower end removably attachable to a lower portion of the exercise panel, and a pair of chest straps, each of the straps having an upper end removably attachable to an upper portion of the exercise panel and a lower end removably attachable to a lower portion of the exercise panel.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for plyometrically exercising the muscles of the back, particularly the lower back.
Primary advantages of the present invention are that it is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, and simple and safe to use.
Another advantage of the preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the invention is that it is portable and easily stored when not in use.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.